Corpse Groom
by ILZzE
Summary: Un tributo a El Cadaver de la Novia de Tim Burton. Claro que escrito a mi manera. JudaiXJohan
1. Prologo

Prologo

En aquel tranquilo y aburrido poblado nunca supieron lo que ocurrió esa noche. En aquella húmeda noche de primavera todo se encontraba en completo silencio, tan sereno, dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y ese era el caso en aquel oscuro bosque, ese bosque que guardaba el silencio, aquel bosque que guardaba los vestigios de un asesinato.

La luna en lo alto brillaba intensamente haciendo relucir aquel traje tan elegante que antiguamente era tan blanco como la nieve pero que ahora se encontraba de un rojo carmín, una mancha carmesí se extendía desde el pecho hasta el abdomen donde reposaba el arma homicida, una pulida hoja de hierro perfectamente afilada descansaba en el pecho de su víctima, su víctima era un chico tan hermoso como los mismos Dioses, su cabellera azulada ondulante al compás del viento parecían las olas de un mar salvaje que ahora parecía apaciguarse con el pasar del tiempo, sus verdes ojos que antes pudieran compararse con las mismas esmeraldas ahora se encontraban vacíos, sin luz, perdidos en la oscuridad. Johan Andersen cuyo único crimen fue el de amar sin condición, ahora yacía muerto en aquel brumoso bosque.

-Lo siento Johan…- junto al chico se encontraba una joven tan hermosa como las flores, de larga cabellera castaña y ojos a juego, se acercó lentamente al cadáver hincándose a su lado para poder observar por ultima vez las bellas facciones del chico, con un susurro se dirigió al inerte joven- Negocios son negocios- con delicadeza cerro los ojos del joven por fin dejándolo descansar

-¡Rise!- se escuchó el grito de un hombre muy cerca de donde se encontraba- ¡Vámonos! ¿¡O quieres que nos atrapen?!- se escucharon unos pasos que iban alejándose con el pasar del tiempo

-Estúpido Amon- susurro venenosa por lo bajo observando hacia la dirección donde escucho al hombre, regreso su mirada al chico frente a ella, sus ojos castaños reflejaban una tristeza y dolor verdaderos- De verdad lo siento…-acaricio su pálida mejilla, era como si tocara un tempano de hielo, el sentimiento de culpa se inundaba a cantaros por todo su ser – Yo también llegue a amarte…- su rostro se acerco lentamente al de él, detuvo su paso hasta sentir unos suaves labios bajo de ella.

Nadie supo lo que ocurrió en verdad aquella noche, aquella noche que marcaria el inicio de una historia de amor, una verdadera historia de amor que trasciende la muerte.


	2. Capitulo 1 De acuerdo al plan

**¡Nuevo Long fic! Esta vez inspirado en El Cadáver de la Novia. Ya antes había escrito un musical, pero es difícil escribir las transiciones así que hare lo que pueda, para la letra de la canción pienso cambiar el tipo de letra a cursiva y si cantan dos o mas lo subrayare, espero que así quede un poco más clara la idea. Este fin planeo terminarlo para Halloween, seria un detalle perfecto, así que sin más dilación comencemos y realmente espero que lo disfruten.**

**Yo no invente YU-GI-OH GX ni a sus personajes.**

Capitulo 1. De acuerdo al plan

Era una bella mañana de invierno en aquel pueblo, aunque los habitantes no pudieran verlo, pero entre ellos había uno diferente a los demás. En los confines de su habitación se encontraba un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos cual chocolate muy concentrado en su labor, sus manos parecían danzar a un compás perfecto trazando línea tras línea en aquel papel plasmando un hermoso dibujo de una mariposa turquesa. Siempre le pareció hermoso ese color era tan elegante y le causaba una paz infinita, una paz que necesitaba con demasía en estos momentos. Se detuvo a observar su creación terminada, sonrió al verla, era perfecta, decidió que ya era hora de liberar a aquella magnifica criatura, tomo la botella destapándola con rapidez mientras la elegante mariposa volaba hacia su libertad, sonreía al verla, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar un anuncio que provenía de las calles.

-¡ATENCION! ¡ATENCION! ¡DIEZ MINUTOS PARA COMENZAR EL ENSAYO DE LA BODA DE JUDAI YUKI!- el vocero gordo gritaba por toda la ciudad mientras agitaba su ruidosa campana. Judai frunció el ceño al ver como el carruaje de su familia se estacionaba frente a su casa, suspiro molesto, esa carroza lo llevaría a su destino junto a su desconocida prometida.

Los señores Yuki mientras tanto no cabían de la felicidad, salieron por la puerta muy contentos por la pronta boda ¿y como no estarlo? Su inútil hijo por fin les daría la satisfacción que ellos estaban buscando, se casaría con una dama de sociedad y por fin ellos pertenecerían a la nobleza.

"_Bello día que ver"_ La mujer cantaba mientras salía del brazo de su esposo _"Es perfecto para una boda"_ Ambos lucían una vestimenta muy elegante digna de la realeza, ella con un vestido purpura de seda entallado a su delgado cuerpo, su castaño cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño junto a un pequeño sombrero muy elegante.

-Es un ensayo mi vida, un ensayo querida- el señor Yuki, famoso en la ciudad por su pescado, era casi un anciano de cabello y bigote blanco, su vestimenta era igual de elegante que el de su mujer con un traje sastre negro, una camisa blanca con un elegante moño adornando su cuello

"_El ensayo para esta bella boda"_ bajaron por las escaleras de su pórtico tomados del brazo

"_Afinando los detalles hasta los mínimos"_

"_Que nada inesperado interfiera con el show"_ la mujer miro despectivamente al conductor mientras este solo se encogía de hombros con una mirada lastimera en su rostro "_Es por eso que, cada cosa debe ser, cada detallito, incluyendo los más chico será de acuerdo al plan" _ambos cantaron mientras la señora le tumbaba la gorra al conductor de un manotazo mientras le colocaba un sombrero mas formal.

"_De a cuerdo al plan" _

-¡Se casaran pronto!- La pareja giraban alrededor del carruaje quitando cada uno de los letreros de propaganda de la pescadería.

"_De acuerdo al plan"_

-Y estaremos todos

"_Elevados en lo alto de la sociedad"_ El señor Yuki tomo la mano de su mujer, ambos danzando por toda la acera

"_Y los bailes son" "En un gran salón"_ giraban y giraban _"Bailaremos con los grandes"_

-Cenaremos con la realeza- Ambos estaban tan felices que no notaron la presencia de cierto joven pelirrojo que miraba hacia su dirección con una mirada venenosa y arrogante bajo sus gafas.

"_Y la reina será de nuestra realidad, podremos olvidar, ¡lo que no seremos más!"_ La mujer, dispuesta a subir al carruaje, dio un paso en falso quedando atorado su vestido en el escalón

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Mi vestido se atoro! - la mujer gritaba mientras trataba de zafarse- ¡¿Dónde esta Judai?! ¡Llegaremos tarde! - gritaba histérica.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos, una pareja de la alta sociedad miraba atentos la escena con un telescopio

-Detestable- Escupía la mujer con veneno en su voz girándose para mirar a su esposo _"Es un día terrible"_

\- No seas así- le regañaba el pequeño señor mientras rodaba sus ojos con disgusto

"_Terrible para una boda"_ Entonaba la venenosa mujer alejándose de la ventana

-Es terrible tener que llegar a este fin- su esposo seguía muy de cerca a su mujer con las manos tras su espalda, ambos pudriéndose en su asco hacia la situación.

"_Tener que aguantar esta boda"_ Realmente le mortificaba a la mujer tener que llegar a estos extremos, no quería nada que ver con unos pescadorsuchos de cuarta, aunque estos fueran ricos.

-¿En que momento fue que llegamos aquí?- El señor preguntaba a los Dioses porque habían sido tan crueles con ellos.

-Casando a nuestra pobrecita con gentuza- vociferaron ambos con desprecio en sus pomposas voces

-Vulgares

-Ruidosos

-No podría ser peor

-¿No podría ser peor?- el señor miraba sarcásticamente a su esposa- En desacuerdo estoy- se giró dirigiéndose a la bóveda familiar- Ellos podrían ser aristócratas en plena quiebra, sin un centavo como tu y yo- el señor abrió la bóveda mostrando nada mas que polvo y telarañas

"_Es por eso que cada cosa debe ser, cada detallito, incluyendo lo más chico será de acuerdo al plan"_ cerraron la bóveda dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para mantener su clase de vida y es por eso que dirigieron sus pasos hacia su salvación, su hija.

"_Y se casaran" "De acuerdo al plan" "Y nos salvaran" __"De la más profunda pobreza"_ ambos caminaban lentamente frente a los retratos familiares, todo tan ricos, poderosos ¿Cómo es que les había pasado esto a ellos?

"_Desde el noble reino" "De los ancestros" _Se detuvieron frente al retrato de su hija con desgano en sus rostros "_Quien hubiera creído en un millón de años, que nuestra hija con su cara" __"De nutria en desgracia"_ Ni siquiera a su hija la consideraban a la altura de la familia Saotome _"Nos abriría el camino de riqueza y de poder"_

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la joven, Rei era preparada por su dama de compañía para el arribo de su futuro marido

-Ay Colette- suspiro con tristeza- ¿Y si Judai y yo no nos gustamos? - pregunto entre jadeos a su dama de compañía mientras esta le colocaba el fastidioso e incómodo corsé.

-¡HA!- rio sarcástica su madre atravesando la puerta- Como si eso tuviera que ver con el matrimonio- decía con un rostro sarcástico en su rostro- ¿Tu crees realmente que tu padre y yo nos gustamos?- alzo una ceja molesta por las tonterías que decía su hija mientras miraba a su marido con desprecio.

-Supongo que- hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar- ¿un poco?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- ambos se miraron con desagrado en sus rostros, dejando muy en claro su punto, Rei solo atino a encogerse de hombros, sus adre realmente era muy extraños

-¡Y que te ajusten bien el corsé! – La mujer giro su rostro para observar a su hija con una mirada penetrante- No quiero que hables sin jadear- y con eso la pareja se marcho azotando la puerta tras de si

Mientras tanto Judai corría rápidamente por las escaleras subiendo ágilmente en el carruaje, cuando estuvo dentro el conductor dio marcha, listos para el futuro que se avecinaba. Dentro del carruaje el ambiente era tenso, la madre con una mirada de superioridad, su padre con una de preocupación y Judai solo miraba por la ventana con enojo.

-Ehm…- el padre capto la atención de su hijo que volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada- Atrapaste a una buena chica hijo

-¡No dejes que suelte el anzuelo!- Su madre regaño mientras Judai rodaba sus ojos hastiado

-Lo intentare madre- su voz era seca y molesta- Además, Rei debería casarse con un Lord- sus ojos chocolate giraron de nuevo a la ventana con una mirada seria en su rostro

-¡No digas eso!- la mujer grito dando un fuerte pisotón al piso haciendo que su hijo volteara instantáneamente a verla- Nosotros estamos al nivel de los Saotome- decía con gracia y superioridad mientras se abanicaba – Siempre supe que merecía ser mas que la esposa de un vendedor se pescado

-Pero jamás he hablado con ella- Judai trataba de razonar con sus padres, pero era inútil, ellos no cederían.

-Al menos tenemos eso a nuestro favor- la señora tornaba sus ojos en blanco con fastidios, su hijo realmente la desesperaba. El conductor comenzó a toser insistentemente, era una toz seca y carrasposa, logrando que la mujer perdiera aún más la paciencia -¡Hyun! ¡YA DEJA DE TOSER!

Judai miraba a su madre molesto realmente esa mujer era irritante, suspiro resignado, ya no había vuelta atrás, nada que lo que dijera o hiciera acabaría con los planes de su boda.

Por otro lado, el matrimonio Saotome estaba listo para recibir a sus "invitados". Descendieron con lentitud y sobre todo elegancia, algo que según ellos los Yuki no poseían.

-El matrimonio es como una alianza- comenzó a hablar la mujer- es como un intercambio- dio unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza de su esposo – Uno creería que al vivir con nosotros tendría que haber aprendido eso- su hija realmente tenía mucho que aprender todavía _"Hacerle aprender"_

"_Todo será perfecto" "Todo será perfecto" "__Todo tendrá que ser perfecto"_

Ambas familias entraron al final de la canción, los Saotome listos para recibirlos en la estancia, mientras los Yuki descendían del carruaje felices, menos Judai que mantenía su cabeza gacha en la tristeza.

"_Y es por eso que cada cosa debe ser, cada detallito, incluyendo lo mas chico será de acuerdo al plan" _

Al escuchar el timbre sonar el mayordomo de los Saotome se dispuso a abrir rápidamente la puerta mostrando al señor Yuki con una sonrisa mientras que la señora Yuki regañaba sin cesar a su hijo.

-¡Acomódate la corbata!- gritaba mientras picaba a su hijo en el estómago- ¡Mira nada mas como luces! ¡Pareces muerto de hambre!

-Ejem…-El noble Saotome carraspeo captando rápidamente la atención de la mujer

-Oh…- giro rápidamente con su mejor sonrisa- ha ha ha- rio nerviosamente mientras toda la familia entraba a la enorme mansión- ¡Santo cielo! - la mujer estaba fascinada con la casa- Miren que majestuosidad, pero que gusto tan exquisito ¡Esplendido! ¿no es así querido? – se giro a mirar a su esposo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras esto estaba con una cara estoica.

-Es igual de grande que nuestra casa, y además luce deteriorada- susurro mientras su esposa le obsequiaba un codazo para callarlo

-Lord y Lady Saotome- anuncio el mayordomo – El señor y la señora Yuki- dio un una revería elegante antes de retirarse

-Encantado de conocerlo- el señor hizo una pequeña reverencia- Es un placer conocerla mi Lady, tan joven y encantadora

-Sonríe cariño…- Lady Saotome susurro a su esposo logrando que este forzara su "mejor" sonrisa, la verdad es que parecía un poco retorcida

-Encantado- su voz era igualmente forzosa- Es un placer recibirlos aquí.

-Ha ha ha, gracias- la castaña extendió su abanico con elegancia agitándolo rápidamente

-Tomaremos el té en el salón principal- la noble mujer ni siquiera disimulo un poco su fastidio.

Ambas parejas caminaron en silencio hacia su destino dejando atrás a Judai que se mantuvo de pie junto a un viejo piano observándolo con detenimiento, ¿Seria correcto?, giro en dirección donde se habían marchado sus padres observando que la puerta se encontraba cerrada, miro en todas direcciones encontrándose totalmente solo, Judai extendió una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, se centro en el taburete frente al piano, extendió sus finos dedos y poco a poco comenzó a tocar una melodía, las notas eran un tanto tristeza y melancólicas, un reflejo perfecto de cómo se sentía su alma en estos momentos. Sus dedos bailaban con gracias por todo el piano volviendo la suave melodía cada vez mas intensa, no importaba lo fuerte que tocara, estaba solo, se sentía solo…

La melodía recorrió los pasillo de la mansión llegando a oídos de una joven que se mantenía frente al espejo dando los toque finales a su arreglo, la joven Rei presa de la curiosidad se acerco lentamente siendo guiada por la notas del viejo piano familiar, cuando salió del pasillo pudo observar a un joven de melena castaña frente al instrumento tocando una hermosa melodía, descendió las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no interrumpir al interprete frente a ella, camino lento hasta colocarse justo al lado de Judai que al verla tiro hacia atrás, presa del susto, cayendo del taburete, rápidamente se incorporo golpeando el piano sin querer

-Lo siento- se rasco por detrás del cabeza apenado por su torpeza

-Toca hermoso- su suave y dulce voz hizo eco en la mente alterada de Judai haciendo que instantáneamente se relajara al escucharla.

-Discúlpeme señorita Saotome, que descortés fui al…-se estaba poniendo nervioso ¿y como no estarlo? La joven frente a él era hermosa, su rostro era dulce con esos ojos chocolate brillando intensamente hacia él, su larga cabellera azulada caía elegantemente sobre su espalda mientras un bello tocado de flores daba un toque femenino a su apariencia, mientras su largo vestido café hacía que luciera una elegancia que nunca había visto en nadie.

-Mamá no me deja acercarme al piano- su voz hizo que Judai regresara a la realidad de la forma más tonta posible

-¿Eh?- se golpeo mentalmente por su gran elocuencia

-La música no es apropiada para una joven- Rei sonreía amablemente a su prometido- dice que desborda pasiones

-Si me permite preguntar señorita Saotome, ¿D-D-Donde esta su dama de compañía? - ¿Quién lo diría?, su madre realmente tenía razón, era un desastre

-Creo que…y en vista de las circunstancias- se acerco a un mas al joven- puede llamarme Rei- su linda sonrisa hizo que Judai sonriera también

-Creo que tienes razón Rei- su sonrisa era alegre y despreocupada, ya no estaba nervioso, o no lo estaba hasta que un recuerdo inundo su mente arruinándolo todo- Ahm…mañana estaremos- su mirada se torno triste, un gesto que Rei no paso por alto

-Desde niña- acaricio el piano con su mano mientras tomaba asiento- Soñaba con el di de mi boda- Judai la miro con confusión sentándose a su lado- Soñaba enamorarme de un joven y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él- Ella sonrió girándose para mirar al castaño- ¿Qué tontería no?- Judai la miro dolido por un breve instante, Rei habia tocado un nervio muy sensible con lo que había dicho

-No- suspiro suavemente mientras componía su mejor sonrisa- No lo es…- la joven le devolvió la sonrisa al chico con alegría, y sin saberlo ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, el pensamiento de que tal vez no era tan malo casarse, tal vez ¿podrían enamorarse?

La chica retiro la flor de su prendedor entregándosela al joven frente a él, el joven extendió su mano tocando suavemente la de Rei tomando la flor mientras le sonreía cariñosamente, tal vez si podría enamorarse…


	3. Chapter 2 Los restos del día

Tres horas habían transcurrido desde que se encontraron con el pastor, tras agotadoras horas en las que Judai parecía un imbécil al no poder articular una frase tan simple, como lo eran sus votos, de manera correcta.

-¡Señor Yuki!- la cansada y furiosa voz del pastor se alzo en toda la sala- Otra vez, desde el principio – fulmino con la mirada al castaño que solo se encogió de hombros con temor en sus ojos- Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía por que yo seré tu vino- una y otra y otra vez se repetía la misma frase al castaño- Con esta vela alumbrare tu camino en la oscuridad, con este añillo te pido que seas mi esposa- En la estancia se encontraban reunidas la familia Yuki del lado del novio y la familia Saotome del lado de la novia, y por parte de ambas familias hubo diferentes reacciones, la madre de Judai estaba apenada por la estupidez de su hijo mientras su esposo la trataba de clamar en vano, mientras que los padre de Rei mantenían una mirada estoica tan solo dedicándose a fulminar con la mirada al joven logrando solo ponerlo mas nervioso- Ahora hágalo usted.

-Con esta vela- comenzaba Judai sosteniendo la vela tratando de encenderla, pero nada, esta no encendía- Con esta vela- ahí iba nuevamente sin tener ningún éxito, lo repetía y nada esta vela endemoniada no quería cooperar hoy y solo lograba ponerlo aún más en ridículo.

-No puede ser…- Judai giro para ver a su madre que se abanicaba con un además de cansancio y vergüenza de tan ridícula escena, volvió a girar la cabeza para observa a su futuro suegros que mantenían un ceño fruncido y mirada fulminante, miro al padre que gruñía rabioso, suspiro en un intento inútil por calmarse, volvió a mirar su vela para encontrarse que se había encendido como por arte de magia, ¡eso es!, era su oportunidad para salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-Con esta vela- volvió a suspirar triunfante, grandísimo error, la vela se apago gracias a su aliento, todos los presentes, a excepción de Rei, gruñeron frustrados, ¿La humillación no acabaría nunca?, pensaba Judai.

-¡YA CONTINUE!- grito el padre justo en el momento en el que el timbre de la mansión resonó por todo el lugar.

-Ve a abrir Emil- Lady Saotome ordeno al mayordomo que rápidamente salió de la estancia.

-Creo que por hoy omitiremos la parte de la vela- comentaba molesto el padre mientras el mayordomo regresaba a la sala con una tarjeta en sus manos, la extendió hacia su jefe que la tomo para darse cuenta de que era una tarjeta de presentación con el nombre "Lord Amon Garam"

-¿Lord Garam?- pregunto confundido sin notar que un apuesto joven alto, corpulento, de cabellera rojiza y ojos azabache ocultos tras unas ovaladas gafas, se acercaba lentamente con su traje negro confeccionado a la medida.

-Soy malo para recordar fechas- su hablar, su caminar, su lenguaje corporal incluso su sonrisa eran absolutamente refinados y engreídos, dignos de un Lord- Al parecer me adelante un día a la ceremonia – Miraba sus dedos restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Este tipo es algún familiar tuyo?- susurro Lord Saotome a su esposa que tomo la tarjeta para observarla con más detenimiento.

-No lo recuerdo- respondió igualmente en un susurro a su marido, hasta que trono los dedos y con voz autoritaria mando una orden a su mayordomo- ¡EMIL! ¡UNA SILLA PARA LORD GARAM!- Antes de que el pelirrojo se sentara una silla se posiciono a su espalda evitando la caída, Rei y Judai miraron atentos toda la escena con evidente confusión en sus rostros.

-Por favor continúen- la voz del joven era suave mientras agitaba sus dedos en un ademán de continuación.

-Inténtelo de nuevo ¿le parece señor Yuki?-El anciano miro a Judai que rápidamente se giro con nerviosismo, Rei al notarlo tomo su vela encendiendo la de su prometido en un acto de comprensión y cariño.

-Si señor- suspiraba nervioso- lo intentare- estiro su mano derecha en señal de juramento listo para repetir nuevamente sus votos hasta que fue interrumpido nuevamente por un grito del pastor.

-¡CON LA IZQUIERDA!- Judai rápidamente cambio de mano, pero aumentaron aún más sus nervios, ¿que acaso nadie podía ser dulce y comprensivo con él?

-Con esta…con esta…

-¡Con esta mano señor!-La paciencia del padre estaba llegando a su límite, nunca le había tocado un martirio tan grande como este.

-Con esta mano- extendió su mano hasta Rei quien tomo gustosa la mano de su prometido, Judai comenzó a andar hacia el altar sin darse cuenta de la distancia chocando irremediablemente contra la mesa, realmente no era su día.

-¡TRES PASOS!- ya era suficiente, el pastor había perdido el control- ¡¿NO SABE CONTAR?!- gritaba sin miramientos al pobre castaño que se encogía en su lugar mientras Rei miraba atónita al padre, jamás lo había visto así- ¡¿ACASO NO DESEA ESPOSARLA SEÑOR YUKI?!

-No…no…-Judai sudaba de los nervios, no pensaba en nada, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco debido al pánico.

-¿No lo deseas?- pregunto tristemente Rei mirando con decepción a su prometido

-No…digo si…ay no se- balbuceaba sin sentido hasta que ¡BAM! El pastor ya cansado golpeo a Judai en la cabeza con su largo bastón.

-¡PRESTE ATENCION! ESPERO QUE NO OLVIDARA TRAER EL ANILLO

-¿El anillo?- Judai buscaba frenético por toda su ropa hasta que sintió un pequeño bulto en el bolsillo dentro de su saco- ¡Aquí esta!- tomo el reluciente anillo de oro entre sus dedos pero Judai, torpe al fin, dejo caer el anillo que rodo sin control hasta caer debajo de la falda de su suegra.

-¡ESTE HOMBRE NO QUIERE CASARSE!-gritaba el padre mientras Judai sin pensar introdujo su mano debajo de la falda de la señora Saotome que quedo atónita ante tal atrevimiento , pero eso no fue todo Judai estaba tan apresurado por conseguir el anillo que no se dio cuenta que dejo caer la vela encendida sobre el vestido de Lady Saotome prendiéndose automáticamente.

Toda la habitación era un caos total, todos tratando de ayudar a la dama en apuros sin tener ningún éxito, todos le gritaban a Judai y lo miraban con desprecio y algunos con tristeza, incluso uno con diversión, el pobre castaño no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo de la sala desesperado en busca de paz y tranquilidad.

-Vaya- susurro cierto pelirrojo a los oídos de Rei- el esposo ideal ¿no crees?

Pasaron las horas sin que nadie supiera del paradero de Judai, buscaron por todos sitios sin tener ningún éxito. La noche llego rápidamente al pueblo y justo a las afueras apoyado sobre el puente que dividía el pueblo con el bosque se encontraba un joven castaño que miraba con tristeza un prendedor de flor que sostenía con sus frías manos, suspiro con tristeza ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo? ¿Acaso su subconsciente le estaba dando una señal? Volvió a suspirar ¿Realmente quería entrar en esa familia? Sus futuros suegros no eran las personas mas agradables, y tampoco es como si sus padres fueran las mejores personas de este mundo, pero por otro lado estaba una hermosa y delicada joven de larga melena azul azabache que confiaba en él.

-Ay Rei…- susurro de nuevo mirando el agua moverse tranquilamente debajo de él- Debe pensar que soy un idiota- se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano- Ya nada podría salir peor

-¡ATENCION! ¡ATENCION!- el vocero del pueblo gritaba mientras agitaba su odiosa campana- ¡ENSAYO ARRUINADO! ¡EL CHICO YUKI LO ARRUINO! ¡QUIZAS LANCE POR LA BORDA SU BODA!- lo que le faltaba, chismes, se giró molesto en dirección al bosque, necesitaba pensar y no lo lograría con el sonido infernal de la campana. Caminaba sin rumbo por el oscuro bosque.

-¡BAH! No debe ser tan difícil, se decía si mismo viendo un viejo roble al frente- son solo una simples palabras- respiro hondo tratando de recordar sus votos- con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos- su energía y confianza regresaban poco a poco a su ser así como su reluciente sonrisa – Tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino- sonrió para si mismo, no era tan difícil, solo necesitaba tranquilidad. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar feliz de que mañana callaría muchas bocas y vería la cara de estúpidos de todos, sobre todo de su madre- con esta vela- arranco un trozo de rama simulando una vela encendida- yo alumbrare tu camino en la oscuridad, y con este anillo- saco de su bolsillo la brillante joya que resplandecía a la luz de la luna deslizándola en una rama que curiosamente tenia la forma de unos dedos- Te pido que seas mi esposa- el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente ayuntando a los cuervos que emprendieron el vuelo, Judai se giro a observar a las aves huir "Qué cobardes" pensaba para si mismo con una sonrisa pero su sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo, de entre el suelo una mano sostuvo su pantorrilla jalándolo hacia abajo, el castaño dio un ligero grito asustado tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero la mano era muy fuerte, entonces dio un brinco hacia atrás liberándose del agarre cayendo al suelo, pensó que ya estaba libre pero nadie lo preparo para lo que ocurriría, desde debajo de la tierra se alzaba una figura alta y corpulenta, era la figura de un hombre vestido de blanco de melena azulada terminada en punta, Judai miro horrorizado la figura frente a él, se quedo paralizado en el sitio, el joven se acerco lentamente hasta ser bañado por la luz de la luna, una bella sonrisa se manifestó en sus labios mientras sus magníficos ojos cual esmeraldas miraban alegres al castaño que no podía evitar ver asustado una mancha rojiza que se extendía por todo el vientre del joven.

-Acepto…-la fantasmagórica voz del muchacho hizo reaccionar a Judai que sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a toda prisa huyendo del chico, criatura, cosa que lo seguía de cerca, el castaño tropezaba y se golpeaba con todo lo que se encontraba en el camino pero no importaba el dolor su único objetivo era regresar a salvo a su hogar, los cuervos volaban frenéticos a su alrededor con esos graznidos infernales clavándose en su mente como dagas dolorosas, pero eso no lo iba a detener, corrió hasta llegar al puente donde minutos antes había estado, se detuvo jadeando apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, estaba cerca, y parecía que esa cosa no lo seguía más, giro su cabeza lentamente en dirección al bosque preparándose para lo que fuera, nada, el bosque estaba en absoluta calma.

-Seguro fue mi imaginación- dio un leve suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro, seguro fue una consecuencia al estrés que vivió durante todo el día, seguro era eso, estaba dispuesto a marcharse y olvidarse del asunto, se giro de nuevo sobre sus talones encontrándose cara a cara con unos brillantes ojos esmeralda. Judai quedo paralizado en el sitio, mientras el fantasmagórico joven acercaba lentamente a su rostro con una sonrisa.

-Ya puedes besarme- su suave y dulce voz resonó en los tímpanos de Judai justo antes de que esa parvada de cuervos infernales regresase rodeándolos, otra vez ese graznido infernal, Judai no supo que ocurrió su cuerpo se desvaneció poco a poco convirtiendo todo en negro.

Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas y le dolía como la peor de las migrañas, su visión era borrosa pero aun así pudo enfocar a un chico de cabellera azulada y preocupados ojos verdes que lo miraba intensamente.

-¿Estas bien?- aquella suave voz de nuevo, el peli azul tomo la mejilla del chico frente a él acariciándola, sus manos eran frías pero su tacto era suave y reconfortante, Judai no dijo ni opuso resistencia solo se quedó ahí mirando aquellos orbes esmeralda que extrañamente lo tranquilizaban.

.¿Que…me paso?-pregunto en apenas un susurro aun mirando al joven frente a él

-¡Por mis bigotes!- una calavera con un fino bigote aparto al chico de cabellera azulada para mirar con mas detenimiento al castaño-¡Una nueva adquisición!- rápidamente una señora de piel azulada aparto a la calavera interponiéndose en la vista del castaño.

-¡QUE GUAPO ES! ¿Tienes hermanos muertos? - Judai lentamente se hizo hacia atrás temeroso de todas las calaveras que lo rodeaban

-¡PROPONGO UN BRINDOS!- una calavera con traje militar tomo la palabra subiéndose a la mesa llamando la atención de todos -¡POR LOS ESPOSO!

-¿Esposos?- pregunto Judai observando a el peliazul que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa

-En el bosque- su suave voz llena de elegancia gracias a un acento ingles se apodero d ellos sentidos de Judai que miraba atónito al chico- Dijiste tus votos a la perfección- el chico sonrió mostrando el anillo del castaño en su dedo.

-Yo- yo- ¿Lo hice? - el castaño se giro afligido dejando caer su cabeza sobre la barra- Esto debe ser un sueño, despierta Judai- se golpeaba múltiples veces sobre la barra mientras el peli azul miraba confuso la situación

-Abras paso…abran paso- Judai se detuvo en seco al mirar como la cabeza de un hombre que se le acercaba sin cuerpo que lo hiciera andar- Mi nombre es Chronos y soy la cabeza del grupo hahaha- Judai se hecho hacia atrás quedando cerca de ¿su esposo? - ¡Yo me hare cargo de su banquete de bodas!

-¿Qué?- Judai no entendía nada, se hecho hacia atrás hasta toparse con la calavera militar- aléjense….- tomo la espada que estaba sobre el vientre del muerto- Tengo esta espada y no dudare en usarla- su balbuceo hacia poco intimidante su amenaza, además de que estaban muertos- ¡QUIERO RESPUESTAS AHORA!- Todos miraban al recién llegado con diversión, todos a excepción del peli azul que miraba preocupado- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? - se giró a observar al chico que lo metió en todo este lio, el chico bajo su mirada triste y Judai como reflejo le devolvió la misma mirada bajando la espada

-Pues…es una larga historia- su voz era igualmente triste y penosa, pero fue interrumpido de repente por un joven de melena larga y castaña.

-Y qué historia…- se encontraba apoyado sobre una pared con un sombrero tapándole la mitad del rostro- Un trágico relato de amor-se incorporo mostrando sus alargados ojos chocolate y su piel tan pálida como la nieve- pasión y dramática muerte- todas las luces del lugar se apagaron mientras un reflector se posicionaba sobre el joven- música maestro…

Una melodía se empezó a escuchar basada gracias al ritmo esquelético de la banda acompañada por un piano y varias trompetas el chico comenzó a entonar una pegadiza canción.

"_¡HEY! Háganme caso, te quiero decir, al menos algunos que puedan oír, te tengo una historia que te hará llorar, de nuestro novio muerto algún tiempo atrás" _Unos reflectores se posicionaron sobre el chico que, bajo la mirada triste, odiaba recordar lo que paso, esta actitud no paso desapercibida por Judai que le entro la curiosidad por saber la historia.

"_Si si, tendrás que morir, te tengo una cita, no vas a sufrir, quererte esconder o tratar de rezar, al final llegara nada puedes hacer"_ La banda cantaba a coro la trágica historia, el cantante se acercó al joven peli azul tomándolo de la mano mientras le depositaba un beso

"_El era atractivo y reconocido, cuando una desconocida entro a su vida, era bien parecida y diestra al hablar, y fue así que en sus brazos cayo sin pensar" _El cantan te junto a una joven esquelética bailaban simulando la escena _"Él no quiso hablar pues papá dijo no, y fue así que planearon escaparse los dos" _Judai miro de reojo al peli azul que se había sentado frente a la barra apoyando su mejilla en su mano, se veía fastidiado, pero por alguna razón Judai presintió que muy en el fondo el chico seguía sufriendo por eso.

"_Si, si, tendrás que morir, te tengo una cita, no vas a sufrir, quererte esconder o tratar de rezar, el final llegara nada puedes hacer"_

La pegadiza melodía siguió con todos los presentes bailando al compás del jazz siendo dirigidos todos por el castaño de larga melena.

-Incorparon un plan para así escapar, nada se comento del secreto o el plan, el traje de ovio perteneció a papá, si hay amor en tu vida nada te faltara, excepto algunas cosas que dije recién, joyas de la familia y dinero también _"Y cerca del patio donde esta el viejo roble, una noche de niebla quince para las tres, él listo para ir y donde estaba ella"_

_-_¿Y entonces?- preguntaron todos al unismo

-Espero…

-¿Y entonces?

-Vio una sombra, era su chica ¿quizás?

-¿Y entonces?

-Su corazón latió muy fuerte

¿y entonces?

-Entonces chico, todo se oscureció- sobre el reflector se veía unas sombras una simulando al chico peli azul, otra de una joven y un tercero hombre que junto a la chica clavaron una espada sobre el joven, Judai cerro sus ojos girando su cabeza, por un segundo sintió un dolor agudo atravesar su corazón, esto era demasiado cruel, miro al chico que de igual forma había girado la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados, el castaño se sentía mal por él, pero ¿Por qué?- Y él al despertar muerto estaba ya, las joyas se habían ido al igual que su vida, realizo una promesa tirado bajo el árbol _"Esperando a su amor que lo liberaría, aguardando por que le pidiera su mano, cuando sin pensar apareció este muchacho"_ Judai sintió como era empujado por el cantante, mientras que al peli azul lo aventaban de igual forma hacia el castaño quedando ambos abrazados a centímetros de sus rostros _"Juro para siempre estar a su lado, y esa es la historia de nuestro ¡novio!" _

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que este es el momento mas esperado solo por la canción, la verdad es que a mí también me encanta, pero, la siguiente canción es LA canción para mí, y es donde mas empeño le voy a dar, es mas les prometo que si no lloro al escribirla no la subo.**

**Espero su comentario al respecto, que les esta pareciendo la obra, alguna sugerencia y demás son bien recibidas.**


	4. Chapter 3 Una lagrima que dar

Capítulo 3

Mientras tanto en la superficie ya era entrada la madrugada y cierta jovencita de sociedad se encontraba mirando por la ventana con la esperanza de que su prometido regresara pronto.

-¡Rei, aléjate de la ventana!- la joven se giro tristemente obedeciendo a su madre, caminaba lentamente mirando a cada integrante de la sala, toda la familia se encontraba bebiendo té.

-Estoy segura de que no tarda en regresar- decía la señora Yuki con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro- le aterra la oscuridad- los padres de Rei la miraban indignados mientras la mujer se ponía cada vez más nerviosa- ¡enserio! Cuando era niño mojaba sus pantalones por ello- al notar que su marido no le brindaba ninguna clase de poyo decidió darle un codazo escupiendo el té que estaba bebiendo- ¿verdad cielo? - de pronto la señora Yuki fue salvada gracias a la puerta que se abrió lentamente mostrando a cierto pelirrojo bien parecido que caminaba de forma arrogante.

-Lord Garam- saludaba la señora Saotome- Espero que la habitación le agrade

-Gracias, son…excelentes anfitriones- el joven pelirrojo se acercaba lentamente al centro de la sala- Por eso me apena tanto ser yo el portador de tan malas noticias- su venenosa voz se inundaba en los oídos de todos los presentes, sonrió con malicia tronando los dedos, al hacerlo se dejo ver al gordo vocero del pueblo que entraba con miedo en sus ojos- ¿Podría repetir las ultimas noticias de la noche?- el vocero pronto empezó a agitar su campana haciendo que todos se taparan sus oídos por el estridente ruido.

-¡ATENCION! ¡ATENCION! ¡ESTA NOCHE SE VIO A JUDAI YUKI EN EL PUENTE EN BRAZOS DE UN MISTERIOSO JOVEN! ¡EL ENIGMATICO CHICO Y EL JOVEN YUKI DESAPARECIERON SIN DEJAR RASTRO POR LA NOCHE! El reporte del clima se aprecia cielos nubosos y….

-¡BASTA!- grito el chico de gafas- es suficiente, retírate- el vocero hizo una reverencia y se esfumo del lugar

-¿Misterioso joven?- preguntaba la señora Yuki sin entender- Judai no es de esa clase….

-O eso les hizo creer- el pelirrojo sonreía con sorna mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta, su trabajo estaba hecho, por ahora- llámenme si me necesitan en alguna otra cosa- dirigió una ultima mirada a Rei antes de cerrar la puerta, la chica mantenía una mirada confusa ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?, ¿Dónde estaba Judai? ¿Se fue con ese hombre? Judai no la plantaría ¿o sí?

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué haremos? - Lady Saotome se levantó de la silla desesperada, su riqueza se les iba de las manos

-¡EMIL! ¡Mi mosquete! - gritaba Lord Saotome alterando a los padres del castaño

-¡HAZ ALGO!- la señora Yuki gritaba a su esposo mientras el mayordomo le entrega a su amo el arma, esto se estaba saliendo totalmente de control

-No hay que hacer caso- el señor Yuki se levanto tomando el mosquete en sus manos- seguro era una nota falsa, ya sabe, prensa amarillista, como les encanta distorsionar la información

-Sea como sea- Lord Saotome se puso de pie furioso- nos quedamos sin novio para la boda de mañana- se volteo tapándose la cara con las manos susurrando con tristeza- no quiero ni pensar en las repercusiones económicas

-¡Esta es una terrible ofensa para nosotros!- ahora era madame Saotome la que tomaba la palabra, ¿quién diría que ese muchachito tan torpe les traería tantos dolores de cabeza?

-¡Permítanos buscarlo!- la señora Yuki estaba desesperada, su oportunidad de estar en lo más alto de la sociedad se le estaba escapando gracias al estúpido de su hijo- por favor, denos hasta el amanecer- la mujer rogaba

-Muy bien…hasta entonces

-Judai…Judai ¿Dónde estás? - después de lo ocurrido en el bar él castaño se separó del chico de ojos verdes y ahora ya no sabía dónde encontrarlo, estaba preocupado por él, este era un lugar que podría asustar al castaño

-A mi me parece que tu novio escapo porque esta nervioso- se escucho una dulce voz femenina por detrás del peli azul

-No es mi novio…es mi esposo- se sonrojo al decir la ultima parte, escucho una risita detrás de él, pero no le dio importancia, su único objetivo era encontrar al castaño- ¡Judai! ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?- una rara criatura parecida a un gato azul salió con una larga cola terminada con un rubí salió de entre los hombros del chico

-Te lo agradecería Rubí- sonrió el chico, justo en ese instante Judai se asomó de entre un monumento para apreciar al joven, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que casi juraba que cualquiera podría escucharlo, pero ¿Por qué? ¡Era acaso por nervios?, ¿por miedo?, o…- ¡Judai!- Rubí giro su cabeza observando divisando al castaño a lo lejos

-¡AHÍ ESTA!- grito apuntando con su cola a su dirección, Judai al haberse visto atrapado salió huyendo una vez más- ¡Atrápalo antes de que se te vaya otra vez!- el peli azul sonrió caminando con mucha calma tras su esposo, el castaño se escondió rápidamente en una caja fúnebre fingiendo estar muerto, pero no conto con que una araña parlanchina lo pillara.

-¿De quien te escondes?- Judai grito nuevamente apartando rápidamente a la araña de su vista, dando marcha a su huida nuevamente- ¡QUE GROSERO! ¡Se fue por allá! - el chico volteo dando marcha tras Judai, el castaño corría a toda prisa, y a todo el que encontraba le pedía ayuda por instinto, pero recordaba que todos estaban muertos y eso lo hacía asustarse aún más, corrió y corrió hasta toparse con una pared de piedra

-Esto no puede ser…-susurro para sí mismo

-¡JUDAI!- escucho la dulce voz del peli azul que estaba cada vez mas cerca, no le quedaba mucho tiempo ,así que sin pensarlo empezó a escalar el muro tomándose de las enredaderas que había, escalo lo más rápido que podía, pero cuando estuvo en la cima su decepción se hizo mas grande al ver unos grandes y divertidos ojos verdes esperándolo.

-Hubieras usado las escaleras tonto- el peli azul se reía mientras ayudaba a Judai a subir- Eres muy peculiar- el joven muerto seguía riéndose mientras se sentaba en una banca de madera, Judai, no sabiendo muy bien porque, se acercó lentamente al joven frente a él sentándose a su lado, era extraño, sabia que el chico junto a él estaba muerto, y aun así le tranquilizaba verlo, se quedaron mirándose por lo que parecía una eternidad, pero Judai sabía que debía terminar con todo esto cuanto antes.

-Yo…-suspiro tristemente- lamento mucho lo que te paso, me gustaría ayudarte, pero…-lo miro a los ojos y una ola de dolor se atravesó cuando miro los tristes ojos de su compañero- debo volver a casa…

-Pero ahora esta es tu casa…- su voz era calmada casi como un susurro, un susurro suave y triste

-Pero ni siquiera se tu nombre…-Judai se perdió en los ojos del contrario mientras este sonreía un poco mas animado, estaba listo para responderle lo que quisiera cuando su compañera lo interrumpió

-Buena forma de empezar un matrimonio…- la voz divertida de Rubi resonaba muy cerca

-Cállate, tu no te metas- el joven miro a su derecha fulminando con la mirada a su compañera, al regresar la mirada vio a un muy confundido Judai observándolo, el peli azul se rasco por detrás de la nuca por la vergüenza, pero aun así pudo contestar con una sonrisa resplandeciente- Mi nombre es Johan

-¿Johan?- se sorprendió al oírlo pero en un instante compuso una sonrisa sincera- que peculiar- ambos se rieron, realmente le agradaba la compañía de Johan, todo era diversion hasta que el peli azul recordó algo

-¡OH! Es cierto, te tengo una sorpresa- Judai miro confundido como Johan reía, cuando seso su risa silbo fuertemente, de pronto todo quedo en silencio hasta que se escucharon unas pisadas que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos, Judai giro su cabeza para observar como un perro esquelético se acercaba a él con un collar en el hocico, al estar frente al castaño le meneo la cola felizmente mientras le entregaba el collar que Judai tomo, al leer la placa se llevó una gran sorpresa

-¿Kuriboh?- el perro ladro feliz a su amo saltando hacia él mientras Judai sonreía de felicidad- No puede creerlo, eres tú- Judai acariciaba a su perro mientras Johan miraba feliz el reencuentro.

-Sabía que te alegraría verlo- Judai se giró para mirar a Johan que acariciaba a Kuriboh y este al instante reacciono a su toque recostándose en el regazo del peli azul- A mis padres no les gustaba que se les subiera, pero bueno, a ellos no les gusta nada- decía con fastidio en su voz, realmente sus padres, y sobre todo su madre, eran muy complicados ¿Los llegaría a extrañar?

-¿Crees que yo les guste?- el castaño miro a Johan a los ojos con unas sonrisa burlona

-Tienes suerte de no conocerlos- se rio de su chiste hasta que una idea cruzo su cabeza- Pensándolo bien…creo que debes conocerlos- decía inocentemente con una sonrisa complice, si Johan caía su plan funcionaria- ¡ES MAS! Ya que estamos…casados- Judai se puso de pie-es necesario que los conozcas- se giro para mirar a su acompañante con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro mientras esté lo miraba confundido- ¿Qué tal si vamos ahora mismo?

-Si eso quieres, pero…- Johan sonreía mientras se acercaba a su esposo- ¿Dónde están sepultados?

-En realidad…ellos aun no mueren

-Eso es un problema…-el peli azul se llevo una mano al mentón pensativo hasta que Kuriboh comenzó a ladrar- ¿Qué dices? - se escucharon más y más ladridos- Eso es imposible…aunque….

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido Judai, Johan era realmente extraño, ¿Cómo podía comunicarse con un perro?

-El maestro Sartorious….

Caminaron bajo la lluvia por largo rato, Judai seguía muy de cerca a Johan que subía por unas escaleras de piedra que conducían a lo alto de una torre, el lugar era espeluznante, y el hecho de que estuvieran cayendo rayos no lo hacía más agradable, pero por extraño que pareciese no tiene miedo, se sentía protegido estando junto a Johan y en algún punto del recorrido, sin que Judai se diera cuenta, dejo de tener ese sentimiento de soledad que lo había embargado desde hacía muchos años. Al llegar a lo alto s encontraron con una enorme habitación llena de estantes y libros por todos lados, Judai observaba cada rincón del sitio, no tenia techo y esta lleno de esos malditos cuervos, el castaño estaba tan distraído que no noto cuando choco con una pila de libros haciendo reaccionar a los cuervos que salieron volando asustados por el ruido.

-¿Quién hizo ese ruido?- Judai se giro para observar a un hombre sentado en lo alto, su cara pálida y chupada junto a esos alargados ojos violeta lo hacía lucir de una forma muy macabra, tenia un largo cabello azul azabache, muy parecido al de Rei, pero con un mecho al frente color blanco.

-Ahí está- Judai miro como Johan se acercaba con una sonrisa al pedestal donde se encontraba el hombre, este al notar la presencia el chico de ojos verdes sonrió amablemente

-¡JOHAN! Muchacho, ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto feliz, Judai miraba a ambos con confusión, hace un momento ese tal Sartorous tenía una vista macabra y ahora parecía como un manso cachorro gracias al peli azul.

-He estado bien- Johan se giró a mirar al castaño con una sonrisa- quiero presentarte a mi esposo, su nombre es Judai

-¿Qué dices?- el maestros parecía sorprendido- ¿Tu esposo?

-Es un placer conocerlo- Judai hizo una reverencia formando su mejor sonrisa

-Me gustaría que me hiciera un favor- Johan continuo- Necesitamos ir… el peli azul hizo una señal con su dedo mostrando hacia la superficie- a la tierra de los vivos

-¿A la tierra d ellos vivos?- Sartorious descendía por las escaleras acercándose a los muchachos- No es tan fácil

-Por favor, Maestro Sartorious- el peli azul rogaba

-¿Y para que quieren ir arriba si la gente de allá se muere por venir aquí?- preguntaba confuso ya estando frente a los jóvenes

-Se lo suplico- ahora era el turno de Judai para rogar- significa mucho para mi…digo…para nosotros

-No lo sé….-el hombre se colocó una mano en la barbilla pensativo- Eso no es algo normal

-Por favor, Maestro Sartorious- Johan tomo la mano del hombre llevándola a su pecho, el cadáver miro los intensos ojos esmeralda del joven- Debe conocer una forma de ayudarnos- el sabio sonrió dando marcha a un estante, Judai y Johan miraron curiosos como el hombre de larga cabellera tomaba un enorme libro soplando la cubierta para quitar el polvo, subió de nuevo a su pedestal hojeando lentamente el libro, ambos chicos miraban atentos las acciones del anciano- ¡Aquí esta!- Johan miro expectante al maestro- es un hechizo ucraniano para visitas cortas al otro mundo

-¿Ves?- el peli azul susurro al castaño- Conoceré a tus padres- decía feliz mientras Judai asentía con una sonrisa, su plan estaba funcionando. De pronto el maestro comenzó a verter varios líquidos de muchas botellas a una copa, tomo la copa entre sus dedos listo para su plan, ambos muchachos miraron expectantes, ya solo falta un poco, el maestro levanto la copa bebiéndose el contendió- Bien, ¿En que estábamos? - Ambos jóvenes se miraron confusos hasta que Johan decidió tomar la palabra

-¿En el hechizo ucraniano?- pregunto con una ceja levantada

-¡CIERTO! Bien aquí tengo lo que necesitamos- agarro un frasco con un polvo extraño- Recuerden que cuando quieran volver deben decir infernáculo- ambos muchachos asintieron y Sartorious dejo caer los polvos dorados sobre la pareja.

Cuando abrieron los ojos ambos muchachos vieron que se encontraban en el bosque en el que Judai le pidió matrimonio a Johan, el peli azul levanto su mirada hacia la resplandeciente luna con tristeza

-He pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que ya había olvidado lo hermosa que es la luz de la luna- la resplandeciente luz se reflejo en los verdes ojos de Johan simulando unas esmeraldas brillantes, El castaño miro al joven junto a él, su semblante tranquilo y feliz, esa piel tan pálida, tan fría, su cabello azulado moviéndose al compás del viento cual olas salvajes de un gran océano, pero sobre todo estaban esos brillantes ojos que lo estaban enloqueciendo, Johan era realmente hermoso, por fuera y por dentro, era amable, cariñoso y sobre todo inocente. Judai se mordió el labio inferior cuando la culpa se implanto en su ser, estaba utilizando la inocencia de Johan así como esos busca fortunas hicieron. No supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que el peli azul lo agitara del hombro haciéndolo recobrar la conciencia.

-Judai ¿estás bien? - el muchacho tenía una mirada entre confundida y preocupada mientras miraba a su compañero fijamente a los ojos

-¿Eh? -Judai realmente estaba perdido- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Te pregunte si ya podíamos ir a ver a tus padres- Johan levanto una ceja confundido- ¿Seguro quieres hacerlo? No hay ninguna prisa, de todas formas, cuando mueran los conoceré- el peli azul sonrió amablemente mientras al pobre castaño se le formaba un nudo en el estomago

-¡NO!- grito por instinto haciendo que Johan retrocediera un poco asustado- digo…- Judai lo tomo del hombro haciendo que Johan se sentara en un tronco- Yo creo que debemos decirles ahora, ¿Por qué no me esperas aquí en lo que yo preparo a mis padres para la noticia?

-¿Seguro no quieres que vaya contigo?- la mirada confusa de Johan hizo que Judai ruborizara por lo tierna que era

-No, no, aguarda aquí, yo volveré…lo prometo – una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho del castaño al haber dicho semejante mentira

-Bueno, confió en ti- Johan sonrió deslumbrantemente a su esposo

-Volveré pronto…- Judai dio unos pasos hacia atrás observando que el chico no se levantaba de su sitio, simplemente le daba la espalda, fue entonces que el castaño emprendió una precipitada marcha hacia donde sabia que se encontraban sus padres, la mansión Saotome.

Al llegar a la puerta pudo escuchar al padre de Rei hablando con su esposa.

-Te juro que si vuelvo a ver a ese tal Yuki ¡LO ESTRANGULARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! - Judai por instinto se llevo ambas manos a su cuello con una cara de terror dibujando su rostro

-Tus manos son muy gordas- de pronto se escucho la voz de Lady Saotome- y su cuello muy delgado, tendrás que usar una soga…

El castaño dio marcha atrás, no podía entrar a la mansión en busca de ayuda, lo matarían en cuanto diera un paso dentro de la casa ¿Qué podía hacer?

Mientras tanto en el bosque se encontraba un muy aburrido Johan esperando el regreso de su amado.

-Esta es la voz de tu conciencia- se escuchó de repente una voz femenina que el peli azul conocía muy bien- Escucha bien lo que te digo, ese chico Judai no te conviene, yo creo que él no…- Johan rodo sus ojos molesto antes de arrojarle a Ruby una bola de nieve

-¿Te puedes callar? Judai fue a buscar a sus padres-la cara de Johan parecía indignada por la actitud de su amiga- Yo confió en él

-Por favor, Johan usa esa cabezota que tienes- decía Ruby mientras salía de entre la nieve

-Estoy seguro de que tiene una buena razón…para tardarse tanto- su voz se hizo cada vez mas baja hasta llegar a un susurro ¿y si Judai no volvía?

-Yo dudo que sea así, ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas? – decía con cierta maldad

-Si eso hare- Johan se puso de pie listo para ir en busca de su esposo

-Que bueno, porque después de todo- Ruby apunto con su brillante cola unas huellas en la nieve- no llegara muy lejos con los pies congelados

Judai dio toda la vuelta a la mansión en búsqueda de la única persona que podía ayudarle, su prometida, empezó a escalar el muro, con la ayuda de unas enredaderas, hasta llegar al balcón que daba a la habitación de la joven Rei.

Dentro se encontraba la muchacha bordando tranquilamente frente a la chimenea, se giro al escuchar unos toquidos provenientes de la ventana sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su prometido del otro lado, se apresuró rápidamente a abrir la ventana

-Judai…-el joven entro cerrando tras de sí, Rei podía ver que se encontraba cansado y sobre todo estaba helado- Judai, ven, acércate al fuego- tomo su mano dirigiéndolo al sofá donde estaba sentada momentos atrás- ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo-yo…- Judai comenzó a balbucear, no sabia que decir, no sabia que decirle a su prometida, como le iba a contar todo lo que había sucedido

-Tu chaqueta está rota…- la voz de la joven era preocupada, muy diferente a la voz que lo recibió esta mañana

-Rei….yo no se como explicarte lo que ha pasado…-Judai se llevo las manos al rostro preso de la vergüenza

-Judai, puedes decirme lo que sea- Rei tomo las manos del joven que al abrir sus ojos pudo ver como un joven de cabellera azulada y ojos verdes llegaba a la cima del balcón

-Ay no…Rei, yo-yo…creo que me case hoy- la mirada de la joven era confusa, pero te juro que no fue planeado – la mirada en los castaños ojos del joven derrochaba angustia y miedo, fue entonces que la ventana se abrió revelando a un joven que se quitaba unos mechones del rostro para poder mirar

-Me canse de esperar, así que…- Johan callo al observar cómo ambos chicos se encontraban tomados de las manos, el castaño rápidamente se puso de pie alejándose de Rei- Judai, ¿Quién es ella?

-y tu ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Rei confundida y asustada al ver aquella mancha roja en el vientre del joven

-Yo soy su esposo- pronuncio felizmente Johan mostrando el brillante anillo de oro en su dedo

-¿Judai?- Rei giro a ver a su prometido con evidente confusión

-Aguarda, te lo explicare- entonces el castaño tomo la mano de Johan haciendo que se señalara el vientre- Esta muerto

El rostro de Johan reflejaba un dolor puro y verdadero, su siempre semblante alegre se había ido y en su lugar se encontraba una mirada rabiosa y un ceño profundamente fruncido.

-Infernáculo- su profunda y oscura voz hizo eco en la habitación junto con el sonido de los rayos cayendo a diestra y siniestra, Johan jalo del brazo a Judai justo en el momento en el que los cuervos envolvieron sus cuerpos alejándolos del lugar. Cuando los cuervos se dispersaron se encontraban nuevamente en lo alto de la torre con Sartorious mirando la escena desde su pedestal- ¡Me mentiste! - Johan empujo a Judai enojado- ¡Solo me utilizaste para estar con esa otra mujer!- el peli azul se cruzo de brazos indignado

-¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? Tú eres el otro- la voz de Judai trataba de ser razonable, pero sin darse cuenta estaba levantando el tono de voz cada vez mas

-¡Te casaste conmigo! ¡Ella es la otra mujer! - Johan se giró nuevamente con los brazos cruzados

-Él tiene razón- decía Sartorious antes de que Judai lo fulminara con la mirada, se giro nuevamente para mirar como Johan le daba la espalda, el sentimiento de culpa le volvía a recorrer el cuerpo

-Johan, esto no va a funcionar- el peli azul se giro al escuchar la voz de Judai, su mirada era triste- Tal vez bajo otras circunstancias…pero somos diferentes…tu estas…muerto- la voz del castaño era casi como un susurro

-Eso debiste considerarlo antes de casarte conmigo

-¡porque no entiendes que fue un error! ¡JAMAS ME CASARIA CONTIGO! - y ahí estaba…Judai había perdido el control, y nunca se había arrepentido tanto en su vida por algo que hubiera dicho o hecho hasta que miro como el rostro de Johan se volvía neutro, sin vida, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. El peli azul solo dio media vuelta alejándose del sitio lentamente, el corazón de Judai se resquebrajo al ver al chico bajando las escaleras tan deprimido

Johan camino hasta que se alejo lo mas posible con las lagrimas aun amenazando con caer, no quería llorar, pero tampoco podía negar el dolor que sentía su corazón, se sentó en un ataúd acolchado bajando su mirada

-Soy un idiota…

-¿Por qué tan triste?- una araña bajo hasta estar a la altura del rostro del joven

-Él tiene razón, si somos diferentes- decía con su mirada aun baja

-Tal vez necesita que le examinen el cerebro- Ruby apareció tras el hombro de Johan

-Él debería estar…con la señorita viva, la de rosadas mejillas y…corazón latiente- se apoyo sobre su mano, ya no quería saber nada de Rei y Judai, solo quería estar solo

-¡Esa chica no vale la pena!- la araña trataba de animar a su amigo, de que viera lo valioso que era- ¡Tu tienes mas que ofrecer que esa chica!

"_¿Qué es lo que tiene esa malcriada que tu no lo tengas?"_ Comenzaba a cantar Ruby tratando de animar a su amigo

"_Lo bello de tu risa no se puede comparar"_ La araña le seguía el juego a Ruby, odiaba ver a Johan en ese estado

-Pero tiene pulso…

"_Valorado sin razón" "excesivo sin valor" __"Si él pudiera conocerte mejor"_ Johan se giro para no verlos, ¿no podían entender que solo quería estar solo?

"_¿Y el anillo no lo lleva donde debería estar?" "Ni siquiera toca piano, mucho menos cantar" __"No se puede comparar" _

-¿Y qué? Aun respira- el joven bajo la mirada triste, tratando por todos los medios que sus lágrimas no resbalaran por sus mejillas_ "Excesivo" "Sin valor" __"¡Si tan solo pudiera ver lo especial que puedes ser, si el pudiera conocerte mejor!"_

Johan se puso de pie con una mirada triste mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo _"Si me quemo con la vela no siento el calor"_ comenzó a andar lentamente hacia una puerta que se encontraba a su lado _"Si un cuchillo me atraviesa no hay dolor" "y su corazón palpita y yo muerto se que estoy"_ acaricio suavemente la madera antes de recargar su frente sobre su mano cayendo lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado_ "Y el dolor que siento en mí, anda y dime: no es real…" _coloco su mano libre en su pecho, donde debía estar su corazón latiente _"pero aun tengo una lagrima que dar"_ Ruby y la araña se acercaron rápidamente al joven con preocupación interponiéndose en su campo de visión _"Lo único exclusivo que tiene algún sentido es que viva esta"_ Ruby trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, le dolía verlo así, él siempre estaba lleno de energía, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero verlo tan deprimido hacía que ella también se deprimiera _"Excesivo" "sin valor" "pasajero es ese estado, todos lo sabemos muy bien, y la muerte es el remedio que nos queda sin saber" "y que" nlo importante" "excesivo" "sin valor" "__si solo viera lo especial que puedes ser, si pudiera conocerte mejor"_

Johan ya estaba cansado del canto de sus amigos lo lastimaban, sabía que querían que él se sintiera mejor, pero él sabía que todo era una mentira. Se puso de pie dando marcha de nuevo al ataúd, recostándose lentamente en él estaba cansado _"si me quemo con la vela no siento dolor, en el hielo o en el sol todo es igual" _Ruby y la araña bajaron sus miradas tristes, derrotados, sabían que ya no podían hacer nada _"y mi corazón me duele, aunque no palpite siento" _ se llevo ambas manos a su pecho cerrando sus ojos con tristeza "_y el dolor que siento aquí, anda y dime: no es real, y yo muerto se que estoy"_ se giró quedando en posición fetal abriendo sus ojos solo para mostrar como su voluntad fue vencida por su dolor dejando caer esas lagrimas que él tanto quería evitar "_pero aun tengo una lagrima que dar…"_

Sin que Johan lo supiera, a lo lejos un par de ojos castaños miraron toda la escena con dolor en su mirada….


End file.
